


One Moment in Time

by KahlantheConfessor



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahlantheConfessor/pseuds/KahlantheConfessor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack loses his moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Original

"We are gathered here to day to witness the union of Ianto Jones and Elian Myers."

Wait a minute. Rewind. Lets go back to the beginning.

Once upon a time, all tales start out this way after all, there was a young man named Ianto Jones, who was unfortunate in love. He first loved a woman of dark skin and a pure soul. Her life was lost to a cancer that was forced upon her by an evil race. No matter how hard Ianto tried, he just couldn't save her and the disease took over, destroying her.

For months, young Ianto wept and could not sleep, but with the help of his best friend, Toshiko Saito, and his boss and savior, Jack Harkness, he became mostly whole again, although a part of him would always love the young woman who died too soon.

Soon enough, he found love again with Jack and was happily in love once more. But this love was not to be either. Jack left him for a man known only as the Doctor and sailed away on his ship for four months. Ianto was devastated. He put on a brave face and became the hardest worker, but at home, he fell into a state of numbness. He chose to feel nothing good or bad, if only to block out the agony that was losing another lover.

But Jack returned, dented and wounded inside. After much begging and groveling, Ianto accepted Jack back into his life, although he had never left Ianto's heart. And for one year, they loved freely. They shared meals and walks under the moonlight and lazy rainy Sundays, as it always was in Wales. Ianto was wined and dined and cherished and loved for twelve short months.

Unfortunately, an evil force was at work to tear him and Jack apart for good. On their first anniversary, Jack was going to propose to Ianto, who was the love of his very long life, for Jack is immortal and will live on millenniums after Ianto. Jack, with the help of Tosh, found the most simple ring for Ianto. Jack could afford any ring, but Ianto didn't want flashy jewelry. Jack walked around with the Welsh knot for two weeks before their anniversary.

But that evil force is one Gwen Cooper, who thought everything and everyone, namely Jack, revolved around her. She was in lust with the old man with a young face and believed she would ensnare him if only Ianto wasn't in the picture. She slowly worked away at Jack, telling him that Ianto was too good for him and would never want to grow old with a man who could not grow old with him. She watered the doubts that Jack that had already taken root and he began to feel like he was holding his precious Ianto back.

So he went to the roof of the tallest building in Cardiff and watched the city around him. When he came down, he had made up his mind. He went down into his bunker under the Hub and pulled out an old box from under his bed. He opened it and with the heaviest heart, laid the precious ring, that his lover would never wear, into the box. He closed the box and placed it under his bed once more with a picture of the happiest moment of his life, Ianto and him laughing on the beaches of Cardiff on a rare sunny day. He sat on the floor by the bed and put his face in his hands.

When he rose from his bunker, 24 hours later, his face was blank and his heart was cold. When Ianto arrived at the Hub that evening in his best suit with his perfect smile, Jack told him that anything they had was over. Jack told him numerous lies, but Ianto would not give in. Finally, Jack told him that he had never loved Ianto. Jack would never forget the look on Ianto's face as the words fell from Jack's lips. For a moment, Jack wanted to take it back, to forget his doubts, and ask Ianto to be with him for the rest of Ianto's life. But Ianto turned away and swiftly walked out of Jack's door and Jack's life.

The next day, Ianto faxed in his resignation. He changed his number and moved out of his flat. Tosh would not tell Jack where he was.

Five years later, Jack found a letter on his desk. One the front, it said that Ianto Jones was the sender. Jack's heart leapt into his throat at the first contact in five years, one month, two weeks, and four days. He rushed to open it. When he read the content, the letter left his hand and fell to the ground.

'Ianto Jones and Elian Myers invite you to the celebration of their union with each other at St. Alexander Hall on May 2nd 2014 at 2pm. Reception to follow at Cardiff Bay restaurant.'

Two months later, Jack, in his first suit in centuries, stood outside the hall in the shadows as Ianto and the enemy stood at the alter.

"We are gathered here to day to witness the union of Ianto Jones and Elian Myers." The man at the alter said, "Who gives this man to this man?"

"We do," said Tosh and Rhiannon, Ianto's sister.

"Who gives this man to this man?"

Two unknown people said "We do."

"Does anyone hear have just cause that these men should not be joined together?" the man paused. "Speak now or forever hold your silence."

Jack yearned to object and to call out stop, please, Ianto give me another chance. But the words would not come. How could they when Ianto looked so happy?

Jack turned away not wanting to see anymore. He walked away into the rain of Wales, his heart with Ianto. He climbed again to the tallest building and cursed his stupidity and his insecurity. It had cost him the one person who made him whole. Jack kept no track of the hours as the rain came down on Cardiff.

And Jack lived unhappily ever after…


	2. Alternative Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alternative (Happy) Ending to the previous chapter. You can read it or stop at the last chapter.

Alternative Ending:

Two months later, Jack, in his first suit in centuries, stood outside the hall in the shadows as Ianto and the enemy stood at the alter.

"We are gathered here to day to witness the union of Ianto Jones and Elian Myers." The man at the alter said, "Who gives this man to this man?"

"We do," said Tosh and Rhiannon, Ianto's sister.

"Who gives this man to this man?"

Two unknown people said "We do."

"Does anyone hear have just cause that these men should not be joined together?" The man paused. "Speak now or forever hold your silence."

Jack yearned to object and to call out stop, please, Ianto give me another chance. But the words would not come. How could they when Ianto looked so happy?

Jack turned away, not wanting to see anymore. He walked away into the rain of Wales, his heart with Ianto. He got the box out from under his bed and took out the perfect ring. He climbed again to the tallest building and cursed his stupidity and his insecurity. It had cost him the one person who made him whole. Jack kept no track of the hours as the rain came down on Cardiff.

Jack heard the door of the roof swing open and footsteps coming close.

"I'm in no mood, Tosh."

"I'm not Tosh." Jack whirled around at the sound of Ianto's voice. "I knew I would find you here."

"But, you're suppose to be getting married."

"I couldn't say I do. As I stood there at the alter, I could only think of you. I couldn't marry Elian because my heart was with you."

They were silent for a time, both looking out onto the bay.

"Why did you do it? All those years ago, just tell me why?"

"Someone confirmed my doubts about what I could give you and I let all the cons cloud my judgment. I wanted you to be happy and to have someone to grow old with and we both know I can't do that with you."

"I don't care, Jack," His name rolling off Ianto's tongue for the first time in five years, one month, two weeks, and four days. "I don't have but a small window of time to spend with you. Don't waste that just because we can't have forever. I've spent five years of my life trying to pick up the pieces left behind after what you said. I don't think I can ever recover. Please, let me make my choice. I want you for now and for the rest of my life."

"You know for two weeks before the incident, I walked around with this in my pocket." Jack pulled the ring out and showed it to Ianto, "Tosh helped me pick it out. It's a Welsh knot. I wanted to marry you so badly. You have no idea how much."

"I think I do because I want to marry you too. Forget regret or our time together is yours to miss. Let's love for as long as we can."

"Okay, we will. I'll wait forever for you."

"I love you, Jack Harkness."

"And I love you, Ianto Jones."

And they both lived happily ever before, which is the same as after just in reverse.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter is a happy ending fix. You can read it or stop here.


End file.
